World's Greatest Digimon Trainer!
by Chiwizard
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Welcome friend?

First off, I don't own squat.  
Second, this is my first digimon crossover fic ever, though I have a few others in the works.  
Well, this is from the Digimon's point of view (i'll introduce him later)  
Actually, I do own Henry Klow and Veelomon, plus his Digivolutions  
Enough corperate double-talk, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sniff sniff* What is that strange aroma? That smell isn't like any Digimon I've ever   
  
smelled before, and I've smelled them all - even a Garbagemon, which thankfully only   
  
happened once. I followed the smell around some trees. What the…in the middle of this tiny   
  
meadow is the last thing I would have expected - a TV! Picture sure is blurry…and there's   
  
something in it! I came closer for a better look, and I got sucked in. Then it was all   
  
swirling colors until I got dumped out the other end. There was this human there, a young   
  
human. He was making all sorts of noises, from surprise I think. The ride had left me with   
  
a slight headache, so it's perfectly understandable that I might have slipped slightly out   
  
of my usual character. "Would you please stop screaming! You're not helping my head any!"   
  
His eyes sure got wide then. "Holy Miltank! It can talk too?" "Of course I can talk. You   
  
talk, and in fact your talking is making my brain sore!" He pulled out some red thingy and   
  
pointed it at me. "Pokemon type unknown. No data." "No data? Maybe it's a new species of   
  
Pokemon? That would explain why it came out of my computer…" "What's a Pokemon?" He   
  
looked at me strangely. "What?" "I want to know what this Pokemon thing is that you keep   
  
talking about. I happen to be a Digimon." "Digi-mon?" "You know, Digital Monster!" He   
  
came closer then, reaching out to touch me like he thought I might not be real. The second   
  
he came in contact, I glowed. It surprised him, but not as much as it surprised me. It   
  
looked similar to Digivolving, but I wasn't doing that. The light coalesced into a tiny   
  
device, brown in color, like most of my fur save the green streaks. "What is this?" I   
  
jumped over to check it out. "Well, I'll be a Gorrillamon's Uncle! Congrats kid, you just   
  
got yourself a Digivice!" "A Digivice? You mean like my PokeDex?" "Uh…if I knew what that   
  
was, I could answer your question. Anyway, looks like you and I are partners from now on!"   
  
"Partners?" "Yep! My name's Veelomon, nice to meet you!" "My name's Henry Klow. I'm a   
  
Pokemon Trainer." I blinked. "I get the feeling we're both gonna have to explain a lot."  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it so far!  
This is a work-in-progress, so any ideas will be appriciated (though Flames will not)  
Anyway. please just R&R! 


	2. Reality Check

Second chapter!  
I own Veelomon, Henry Klow, and everything else I make up.  
That's all I own. I don't even own my own car!  
Okay, just to clear things up:  
1, Veelomon is a Rookie level.  
2, Henry is a trainer not a master, and just finished a journey in Johto.  
This is all Veelomon's POV, so read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so I'm the Digimon Partner of this guy who's also a Pokemon Trainer. Weird.   
  
Pokemon are so similar to Digimon, it's really freaky. Lots of differences though. For   
  
starters, none of their names end in 'Mon'. Also, they can't talk. Well, they can, but all   
  
they can say is their name. For some reason, each kind of Pokemon has their own language   
  
from this. It was real weird at first, but after the first few sentences they're all easy   
  
to understand. Henry has lots of Pokemon, since he's a Trainer. For some reason, he's only   
  
allowed six Pokemon on his person at a time. He's a real nice guy, unbelievably curious,   
  
yet remarkably level-headed in a pinch. It took me a few days to explain the Digital World   
  
to him. The most notable part was when I got it through his head he only gets one, count em   
  
one, Digimon Partner. He had delusions of being the Digital World's Greatest Digimon Master   
  
until that point. I mean, he's got me, why would he want anyone else? Then there was the   
  
little discussion of Digivolution. Pokemon evolve at certain levels or for certain reasons,   
  
and for them it's permanent. Henry was ecstatic over the fact that I can Digivolve and   
  
de-digivolve whenever I want. I think he might just be a weird kid. But today, I'm gonna   
  
have to throw the big news at him - the reason why most people don't get Digimon Partners or   
  
hear of the Digital World in their entire lifetimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Henry, can I talk to you?" "Just a second Veelomon. Bye Mom, I'm going out with   
  
Veelomon!" "Be back in time for dinner! It's your favorite, Cinnabar Island Volcano Meat   
  
Subs!" "Sounds great, be back soon!" Henry's mom is a really nice lady. And boy can she   
  
cook! After that fainting episode when we were introduced I've been helping in the kitchen   
  
as much as possible just to get a taste of her cooking. Anyway, back to the present… "You   
  
wanted to talk, Veelomon?" We were on the hill overlooking the rest of town that's behind   
  
Henry's house. "Yeah. There's something I haven't told you about what it means to be   
  
partnered with a Digimon." I explained the legend of the Digidestined that every Digimon   
  
learns while at the Primary Village. "And, only specially chosen people get partners?"   
  
"Yeah, but the thing is, they all come from some place called the Real World. It's really   
  
closely tied to the Digital World, so they go to protect both of them. Nobody from this   
  
world has even been chosen before." Henry looked kind of puzzled. "If that's true, why did   
  
you get me?" "You know, I ask myself that every time you steal my snacks." "Veelomon!" I   
  
sniffed the air, and ran for the house just as Mom yelled, "Dinnertime boys!" "Veelomon,   
  
that's not fair, you took a head start!" "Old saying back home: Never get between a Digimon   
and his Dinner!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In case you're wondering, Henry Klow looks like Henry Wong from 03.  
He sounds like him too, but this Henry has a different personality.  
And no, I will not have them say Molemanti, or whatever that thing is that Terriermon says.  
So anyway, if you've read this far I challenge you to actually write a review.  
C'mon! R & R! You know you wanna! 


	3. Digiworld Ho!

Look, it's the next chapter!  
I own the people and things I make up, but neither Digimon nor Pokemon belong to me.  
Veelomon POV, and that's about it...  
Enough small talk, let's roll!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few months later when it all happened. Henry was off doing some Trainer   
  
related thing, while I took the opportunity to play on his computer. The Pokemon Dimension   
  
is nice, but I was wondering about what had happened in the Digital World after I left.   
  
That's why it was surprising when the 'You've got Mail!' thing popped up. It was addressed   
  
to 'Digidestined'. I opened it up (hey, can't a guy exercise his curiosity once in a   
  
while?). This is how it read:  
  
  
  
To whosoever gets this:  
Greetings from the Digital World! If this address is correct, you have recently received a Digimon Partner and Digivice! It that is accurate, please email me at Digihotline@digiworld.com! Sincerely, Gennai.  
  
  
  
"Veelomon, what are you doing on the computer?" "Henry, check out this email that just   
  
showed up!" "Who's Gennai? And how does he know about me being a 'Digidestined?'" "Gennai   
  
is the smartest guy in the Digital World! He knows everything! Here, let me type the   
  
response!" I composed it eagerly.  
  
  
  
Gennai:  
We got your email! What's up? Lots of love, Veelomon and his partner Henry Klow, Pokemon Trainer Extraordinaire.  
  
  
  
"You think I went overboard with the Extraordinaire part?" "Nope." I sent the Email and   
  
the response came back almost immediately.  
  
  
  
Veelomon and Henry Klow:  
Thank goodness I found you! We need to talk about matters concerning the Real and Digital Worlds, not to mention your dimension too. When you're ready to go, please send me an email so I can send you directly to me. Be prepared for a long trip, and remember time is synchronized between our worlds. (I've checked) Your stay may even be months, so be prepared! Sincerely, Gennai.  
  
  
  
"Go where?" "Where else, Henry? We're going to the Digital World!" "Hold up! I can't   
  
just take off for who knows how long! I need to ask my Mom, and get stuff for my   
  
Pokemon…hm, maybe I can bring more than six…" Henry ran downstairs as I shook my head.  
  
  
  
Gennai:  
This may take a while. Henry's a Pokemon Trainer, and he just ran off yelling how much stuff he's gotta do. He needs to arrange a bunch of stuff, and get permission to go…this dimension is pretty weird. Don't expect us for a while. Love, Veelomon.  
  
  
  
I sent, and the response took longer than the last one.  
  
  
  
Veelomon:  
This is all highly unusual, but as long as you come in a month or sooner delays are all perfectly acceptable. I will have questions about this 'Pokemon' thing when you finally arrive. I would advise Henry to bring only as much as he can carry, and that includes food. Sincerely, Gennai  
  
  
  
I giggled before signing off the computer and running downstairs to help Henry out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, Henry stood in his room, adjusting the last strap on his pack.   
  
"There we go! Eleven Pokemon, plus medicines, Pokechow, spare Pokeballs of various types, a   
  
few Evolution Stones, other useful stuff, food for me and Veelomon, Pokegear, PokeDex,   
  
Digivice…yep, all set!" "Did you really need to bring all that stuff Henry?" I looked over   
  
everything he packed. "I think you forgot the kitchen sink." "Very funny Veelomon. It   
  
took two days just to get my Mom to agree to this - " "I know, I was there. Neat excuse of   
  
this being like another Pokemon Journey." "Well, this will help me train for the league, so   
  
it's true. Let's see, laptop, CD's, books - " Henry had really gone all out. I wasn't sure   
  
how he managed to fit most of his room into that single backpack - although on second   
  
thought, it was the mother of all backpacks. I went on the computer while he triple-checked   
  
everything again.  
  
  
  
Gennai:  
Okay, we're finally ready to go! Love Veelomon and Henry.  
  
  
  
  
Veelomon and Henry:  
About time! Okay, now this part's easy. When the Digiport screen comes on, Henry has to point his Digivice at it and say Digiport Open! Then you'll be taken to the Digital World. Make sure everything near you is what you're actually taking, or it will come through by accident! That includes people. Sincerely, Gennai.  
  
  
  
"What's a Digiport Screen?" Henry grunted as he slung the mammoth backpack on his back.   
  
The Digiport screen came on as he spoke. "That." I stood next to him. "Remember, point   
  
your Digivice so it's facing it!" "I know Veelomon. Digiport Open!" The screen glowed,   
  
and we got sucked through.  
  
  
  
  
  
At last, we're off to the Digital World!  
I should probably have mentioned this earlier, but this is set in season 02.  
Plus, I have no doubts that I screwed something up back there, so tell me what I did wrong so I can apologize.  
Lastly, I doubt that the address I wrote has any value. I made it up. So, don't try it and complain to me that Gennai didn't return your emails :)  
In any case, please just review! 


	4. Explinations

I'm so sad. Doesn't anybody read in this section?  
Oh well, but if you do read this, tell me whether I should kill this know or what.  
Veelomon POV.  
I ownth not thy Digi nor Poke Monsters.  
Forsooth, hench and read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We got spat out just in front of a cozy looking cabin by the sea. "Well, at least   
  
it was better than last time," I said as I shook myself off. "That was really weird," said   
  
Henry. He looked around. "Hey Veelomon, is this really the Digital World?" "Uh-huh." "So,   
  
that old guy is Gennai?" I looked where he was pointing and sure enough, there was Gennai.   
  
"Of course he is, he's the only human that lives here. Hey, Gennai!" Gennai came over,   
  
giving Henry's giant backpack a double-take. "I thought you were only going to bring what   
  
you could carry," he said dryly. I laughed. "You're lucky I talked him out of the other   
  
half of his room! Henry, this is Gennai. He's really smart. Gennai, this is my partner   
  
Henry Klow. He's really strong, which is why he thought he could get away with his small   
  
backpack." "This is your 'small' backpack?" "Yeah, the other one folds out into a tent."   
  
Gennai blinked. Sensing this was going way off-track, I stepped in. "So, what's the big   
  
emergency?" "A horrible new threat to both of our Worlds, and the dimension your partner   
  
comes from. I'll explain it after the others get here." "The others?" Henry asked. "The   
  
rest of the Digidestined. They'll be here in a few hours." A thought occurred to me.   
  
"Hen-ry, I'm bored!" I tugged on his pants leg and gave him my best puppy-face. He   
  
laughed. "Fine, fine. You want to play with Shadow and Luna?" "Sure!" Henry pulled out   
  
their Pokeballs. "What are those tiny things?" Gennai asked, his curiosity overtaking good   
  
manners. "Pokeballs. They get bigger, see?" He pressed the button to make them expand,   
  
before throwing them. "Luna and Shadow, I choose you!" Gennai jumped in surprise when the   
  
Pokeballs opened and Shadow and Luna came out. Shadow was an Umbreon, and Luna was an   
  
Espeon. "Hey guys!" I said as I ran up. "Umbre umbre?" "This is the Digital World.   
  
We're on a mission, remember?" "Espeon esp esp peon esp." "That's Gennai. Say hello   
  
guys." Shadow walked over to Gennai and sniffed his hand before nodding in approval. Luna   
  
just used her psychic powers to check Gennai before running and tackling her brother. They   
  
roughhoused for a bit before I joined them in a game of tag, all the while listening to   
  
Henry explain Pokemon to Gennai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was two hours before the rest of the Digidestined appeared. We caught their   
  
scent on the breeze before they showed up. "So, I wonder who the new Digidestined is," one   
  
of them was saying before they spotted us. We had paused in a game of Freeze Tag, which   
  
Shadow kept taking literally and using his Mean Look on us. "What kind of Digimon are   
  
that?" The girl with glasses pointed at us. Her partner, a Hawkmon, shrugged. "Well, the   
  
one on the left with the spiky brown fur streaked with green is a Veelomon, but I don't know   
  
about those other ones." "They don't look like Digimon to me," said the short boy.   
  
"Umbre?" "Guys, what does 'Umbre' mean?" These guys looked too suspicious to me, so I   
  
switched to Umbreon to talk to Shadow and Luna privately. "Umbre, umbre um umbreon."   
  
"Umbreon?" "Esp! Espeon esp!" "Does anybody understand what they're saying?" Shadow and   
  
Luna took off, and I turned to see then wondering aloud if any of us were really Digimon.   
  
"Hey! I'm a Digimon!" I yelled. "If you're a Digimon, what were the three of you talking   
  
about?" Challenged the girl with glasses. "They were asking who you guys were. I told them   
  
to go back to Gennai's place to wait for us. You're the Digidestined, right?" "Yeah, so?"   
  
said the boy with goggles. He was getting on my nerves. I turned my tail and prepared to   
  
leave. "Wait, don't go! Davis is just an idiot," said the other girl, with the Gatomon   
  
partner. I turned, and laughed. "If you're here to see Gennai, then why are you guys   
  
hanging around here for? C'mon!" I dashed off, and heard them following me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seriously, if you think this is a big waste of time, please tell me so I can stop wasting space with this fic.  
It would help a lot. Thanx! 


End file.
